


Assurances

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor acting like a dad, F3S, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, he's okay, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: A mission goes bad and Prompto gets hurt.  Cor feels responsible and won't rest until he knows he will be alright.





	Assurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I had a prompt from @ragewerthers for Cor acting like a father figure to Prompto or Ignis. So this little tale was born. Not sure how I did sticking with my prompt but I hope you all like it. :)

Cor finally relented and gently placed his feet on the end of the bed.  He didn’t mind the chair he was slouched in but his legs needed a stretch.  Careful not to disturb Prompto he shifted his weight around until he could fall back asleep. 

A pained groan woke him some time later.  The blond had regained consciousness and was struggling to understand his surroundings. “It’s okay kiddo, you’re safe.” Cor announced trying to calm the younger man.  Prompto turned his head towards the marshal and immediately started crying. This was a bad idea given the nature of his injuries and Cor stood up to try and help.

“It – it hurts!” He gasped in between sobs.    

“Try and calm down, you have some broken ribs and taking deep breaths will be painful for a few days.”

Watching Prompto try to gain his composure was hard.  The poor kid had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours.    Cor felt partially responsible for his hardship since he sent him on the mission that got him so banged up. 

A local hunter had requested assistance in taking back a checkpoint nearby to Lestallum.  His reports of the monsters and daemons seemed manageable and Cor had sent a group of men out to help.  Prompto, his best gunner had been part of the team.  However, the marshal had been grossly misled by the hunter regarding the nature of the mission. 

The man in question had lied to get more men at his disposal so he could raid the safe inside the checkpoint.  Needless to say he failed and lost his life in the process along with several other men.  Cor had been beyond angry when he found out and immediately set up a rescue mission.

The second group had returned sans Prompto and Cor was beside himself.  He had to find the blond no matter what.  If he didn’t look he knew Ignis would charge off into the darkness to find him.  Ignis had been busy working on another project otherwise he would have accompanied Prompto on the ill-fated mission.  They’d been together for several years and the advisor would do anything to get him back. 

Cor managed to convince Ignis to stay behind at base in case he returned on his own.  The marshal personally took charge of the rescue group and set out to find his friend.  He’d almost missed the tuft of blond hair sticking out from a rock outcropping but thankfully it stood out against the bleak landscape.

Prompto had been unconscious when they found him and he’d been attacked by something nasty.  His left side was torn open and bleeding.  Upon closer examination it appeared his ankle was also swollen. They could only hope it wasn’t broken. 

Returning to base was bittersweet.  Prompto was able to get the care he needed but there had been an attack close by and a large number of hunters were out fighting.  Ignis had apparently gone with them to help.  The man couldn’t stand by idle for too long, Cor knew Ignis would have wanted to make a difference.  It was in his nature.  He’d sent a message to Ignis with the news of Prompto’s discovery and prayed to the astrals that he would return safely.   The marshal had then set to work with the doctor to bandage up Prompto and make him comfortable.

Three hours had passed since then and now he was trying desperately to comfort the blond as he cried.  Sitting next to him on the bed and scratching his scalp seemed to help.   After ten minutes he was cried out and breathing easier. 

“S—sorry – I don’t understand -- what –what’s going on?”  Prompto sputtered. 

“Try not to move too much you have some injured ribs and your ankle is swollen.”  Cor offered as he leaned back to look at Prompto better. 

“How am I not dead?” He whispered.  “It was such chaos.”  Prompto squeezed his eyes shut and was clearly trying to not cry again. Then suddenly he popped them open and looked worriedly at Cor.  “Where’s Iggy?  Is he okay?”

Cor knew he couldn’t answer with certainty but he attempted to anyway. “He’s out on a mission right now but he’ll be back soon.” 

“No, no, no what happens if he gets hurt like I did.  You have to tell him to come back!” Prompto shouted as he began to get hysterical.  He attempted to sit up but that only brought on another wave of pain and he fell back into the bed gasping for breath. 

“Prompto, you need to take it easy!” Cor tried again.  He would swear later that Ignis must have a sixth sense because it was at this moment that the advisor called the marshal’s phone. “Prompto hold on its Ignis, let me answer.” He begged.

All he got in response was a tired whimper from the blond as he reached for his phone.  Opting to cut out the middle man he connected the call and quickly held the phone out for Prompto to take. 

The younger man snatched it and winced because of his sudden movement.  “Iggy?” He gasped.

Cor watched as the tension instantly bled out of Prompto’s shoulders.  Whatever Ignis was telling him seemed to be helping.  The gunner mostly listened and then finally uttered a heartfelt I love you in the phone and handed it back to Cor. 

“He’s on his way back.” He sighed softly.   

“Good, now do you think you could calm the fuck down and try not to aggravate your injuries anymore?” Cor asked seriously.  “I feel bad enough for sending you into that shit show and now you’re rubbing it my face.  Every pained expression you pull shaves a year off my life.”   

That seemed to catch Prompto off guard.  “Wha?  I’m sorry – uh – I.”

“Prompto you’re still shortening my life span over here.” He sighed.  “You don’t have to be sorry about anything.  I failed you.”  The blond shook his head and tried to speak but the tears were threatening to come back so he stayed quiet.  “Please relax.  Ignis will be back soon and I just need you to get better.”

Cor managed to get Prompto to drink some water and he was able to thankfully ascertain that his ankle was only sprained.  He would be bed ridden for at least a week since potions were hard to come by these days.  It had been nine years since Noctis was sucked into the crystal and times were rough.  They could only hold onto the hope that he’d return one day and banish the darkness. 

Prompto was fighting sleep Cor could tell.  The blonds eyes would slip shut and then he’d snap them open with a shake of his head. “I’ll wake you up when Ignis gets here you can rest if you’d like.”

“Nuh uh, I can make it.” He mumbled.  “Cor?”

The kid rarely called him by his first name and he furrowed his brow in concern.  “What’s up kiddo?”

“You didn’t fail me.  That hunter was a liar how could you have known what he was up to.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence but it still shouldn’t have happened.”

Yawning Prompto closed his eyes once again.  “Thank you anyway Cor.  You are really good at rescuing me, it means a lot.” 

Snorting quietly Cor bit his tongue, if only the kid knew.  One of the reasons he felt so attached to Prompto was because he had rescued him as a baby from Niflheim.  The blond had no idea but Cor had been trying his damnedest to ensure his well-being for a long time.   

Prompto’s even breathing signaled that he’d fallen asleep.  Cor sat back in his chair again and waited for Ignis.  Another twenty minutes passed and there was a gentle knock at the door.  Standing he went to open it for fear that shouting would wake Prompto. 

Gladio was with Ignis when he answered.  “I wanted to come and see for myself that he was okay.” The shield announced quietly as he stepped in.

“Gladio is being kind I asked him to guide me here to avoid wasting time.” 

“I still want to see.” He replied with a small smile.  “I care about blondie too.”   

Cor stepped aside and allowed them both entry.  Ignis waited patiently as Gladio shuffled over to the bed and looked.  A few seconds later he walked back looking relieved.  “He’s not pale and he seems to be resting peacefully.  Make sure you get some rest Iggy don’t push yourself.” Gladio offered in a hushed tone as he squeezed his friends shoulder.

“Of course.” Ignis replied.  

Gladio nodded his goodbye to Cor and gently cuffed the back of Ignis’ neck with his hand as he left the room.    

The marshal had noticed that Prompto and Gladio both had developed their own language of touch with Ignis.  It had been rough during the first year of the advisors blindness but now days it was easy to forget he was lacking his sight. 

“I wish to check on him myself marshal, but I don’t want to hurt him.”  Ignis announced. 

“Certainly, uh – do you mind if I guide you?”

Ignis offered his elbow in a show of acceptance and Cor led him to the bed.  Once there Ignis gingerly crawled onto the covers until he felt Prompto’s leg.  “What are his injuries?”

“One or two busted ribs, a nasty cut to go with, and a twisted ankle as far as I can tell.” Cor offered. 

“Hmmm, has he had a bath or were you simply focusing on cleaning the wounds?” 

Cor frowned slightly.  “Does he stink?” He asked without thinking. 

Ignis snickered.  “No marshal I am merely taking stock of his condition.”

“Yeah he had a bath.” 

“Excellent, I trust his kibbles and bits are intact?” Ignis asked as he was carefully running his hands up Prompto’s leg towards his chest. 

Cor couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his lips.  “I wasn’t exactly looking Ignis but I think he’s fine down there.” 

The advisor simply smiled and sighed.  “Good, thank you for finding him.”

“No thanks needed Ignis, I will always help you boys out no matter what.” Cor sighed.  “Now go get cleaned up and take a nap with him.  He’ll be super happy when he wakes up and finds you.”

“Very well.” Ignis complied as he once more accepted Cor’s arm as a guide off the bed so he wouldn’t jostle Prompto.

Cor had enough foresight to have some of Ignis and Prompto’s things brought over from their apartment to the base.  Handing off a bag to Ignis he showed him where the bathroom was and left him to it.  Fifteen minutes later Ignis emerged clean and refreshed looking.  Suddenly fearing Ignis wasn’t aware he was still there Cor cleared his throat loudly.

“Is everything alright marshal?” Ignis asked quietly.

“Yes, I was concerned you didn’t know I was still here.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Uh – well I’ve never really seen you looking so casual.  I was worried you let your guard down because you thought you were alone.”   The advisor was in a pair of gym shorts and a worn t-shirt.  His visor was gone as well and Cor rarely saw him without it. 

“Should I change?” Ignis asked with a grin. 

“Astrals, shut up smart ass.” Cor groaned but there was no malice behind the statement.   

“Marshal have I not made it clear that I’m more than willing to ‘let my guard down’ around you.”

“Yeah you have, it still doesn’t stop me from being surprised when it happens.”

Yawning suddenly Ignis started walking towards the bed again. “Is he still in the same spot?”

“Yes.” Cor watched Ignis carefully maneuver around on the bed until he was comfortable.  Barely a minute later he was out.  Clearly the stress of the day and his own mission had been exhausting.

Taking up his position in the chair again Cor promptly passed out. 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

A dull ache in his side welcomed Prompto when he woke up.  He nearly panicked that his conversation with Cor had been dream until he noticed his sleeping form hunched in a chair next to the bed.   Thank the six he really was safe, now he only needed to find his boyfriend. 

A soft snoring noise caught his attention next and then he realized Ignis was there and sleeping with him.  Ignis was on top of the covers and completely passed out.  Prompto drank in the sight of his lover sleeping peacefully.  He tried not to start crying again as it hurt when he did that.  Apparently almost dying made you somewhat emotional. 

He longed to roll over and cuddle with the advisor but Prompto knew better.  He’d end up hurting himself more if he even tried.  Content to watch for now he gently took hold of Ignis’ hand and squeezed.  The advisor mumbled in his sleep and squeezed back.  That was all the assurance Prompto needed to feel safe again.  His rag tag family was small but he didn’t know what he’d do without them.  Closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh he let sleep claim him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)


End file.
